


Finding Grace

by hellpenguin



Category: Eli Stone - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all is said and done, Eli Stone finds Grace in a hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Grace

     When he comes to visit her in the hospital, for what feels like the first and possibly last time, her smile lights up the room.  
     He stands in the doorway a little awkwardly, but earnest. Eli is the most earnest person she has ever met.  
     “Hey,” she says, shyly. She worries that the hospital gown makes her look sickly.  
     “Hey,” he smiles, and comes a little closer. He isn't sure whether he wants to hold her, or kiss her, or dance around the room with her. He settles for sitting down beside her bed. And then it feels a little weird, knowing that in her chest, right now, is the heart that he fought trials over and argued religion over, and found Grace through. He reaches out, meets her gaze, and pauses, hand hovering over her torso.  
     A slight lift of her eyebrows and he thinks, screw it, and rests his hand over her heart. It beats beneath his hand, a steady reassurance at once so fragile and so empowering.  
     “You know,” he whispers, thumb grazing gently over her collarbone, “I fought for this heart.”  
     And Grace just smiles, brilliantly, and rests her hand over his. “And you won.”

**Author's Note:**

> After the season ended, I wondered how their reunion would go.


End file.
